The Best Mistake
by UnknowinglyB
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a beautiful young celestial mage who is part of the most amazing guild, Fairy Tail. One day when they were randomly having a party for who knows what Lucy made a huge mistake with her best friend. A couple of weeks later she starts feeling sick and she finds out she's pregnant and leaves the guild to raise her twins Luke and Nashi.
1. Prologue

(Lucy P.V.)

Wow, my head is hurting. What did we do last night? The sun is so bright it's making me feels even just why? Well might as well take a nice bath, I feel sticky for some weird reason. When I was about to get up I felt something holding me down like a strong arm I look to my right and I see a tuffle of pink. ' No' was all I could think 'What did WE do last night?!'. When I finally wrapped my head around the situation I decided to change and change Natsu as well. Let's just say it was ….. Difficult. I got the room all cleaned up and sprayed my strawberry vanilla perfume around the room. I decided to go take a nice relaxing bath to clear my head. Yeah, that did not happen. ' Why? How? What? Happened to lead to those events?!' Then I just remembered something, " Let's have a drinking contest!" 'Oh' now I get it Cana decided to challenge us and of course Natsu couldn't turn a challenge down and decided to drag me into it.' I got out of my bath and changed into something less revealing today just cause I want something cozy to wear. I ended up wearing a black sweatshirt with ' Shut Up' imprinted on it with black ripped skinny jeans and a while flower choker and put my hair in a messy bun. That looked fine ;b. With some fashionable black and gold glasses and some combat boots and light makeup with black mascara and eyeliner. Once I was done with everything I headed outside and it turned out that Natsu wasn't there. ' Thank goodness.'I wouldn't know how to face him after all that.' I decided to stay home for today and not go to the guild just so I can get my mind off this I don't feel like facing 'him' and the rest of my friends. I got my wallet and decided to head out and do some shopping since I normally don't have this much free time since I always have to get money for my rent though I've been saving up. ' Yay, I'm so excited! I headed to the store and decided to be a typical a girl and go get some coffee while looking nice if I do say so myself ;D.

(No One's P.V.)

Lucy walked into the store and everyone just stopped and looked and focused their attention on the graceful and beautiful blonde that just walked in. Especially them boys ;b. Being the oblivious blonde Lucy is she looked behind her to check if someone was behind her and they're all looking at then and when no one was there she was truly stumped as to why everyone just stopped and started looking in her direction. ' Wow, there must be a new sale. Awesome! Now I'm even more excited!' (Little did she know there was no sale which would later upset her.) Lucy decided to move on and start shopping though it was hard because she felt a little awkward the whole time being her dense self she never noticed that everywhere she went they always just stopped and looked at the beautiful celestial mage.

( Lucy P.V.)

Why is everyone looking towards my direction who's behind me? I decided to continue my day off and keep searching for some new clothes. " Oh, this looks nice!" ' Okay let's continue. 'Ah, I' m so happy!' I thought. ' Excuse me miss?' When I turned around I found a couple of teenagers ' Uh yes?' I smiled at them ' Um we were just wondering where you got your hair done like that?' 'Oh I just did this myself I didn't feel like doing something fancy today.' ' Oh can you tell us how who did that it's so pretty' She answered me while smiling ' oh of course'

( Time skip to Once Lucy is done with shopping and random people asking about her and clothes and some even skin - Brought to you by Natsu's motion sickness)

( Still, Lucy's P.V.)

'Wow that was different I normally don't get that many people asking about me like that.' I was walking home with all the bags of clothes I bought and a man came up to me maybe around my age. " Hello miss" He kissed my hand which I was a little creeped out by though I shook it off, " Hello how may I help you?" I asked with my best smile. ' Oh, how I want you' The man thought " I was just wondering if you would like to have a cup of tea with me?". ' Oh, my' Was all I thought and ' wow this dude is desperate isn't he? Well, I'm not one of those girls so, Open the gate of the lion Leo' I thought. I'm able to do this without saying it since I've been practicing for emergency situations and this seems as much of an emergency as ever. I then heard a bell sound and there he was. " Hello, the beauty you called me?" He said while standing next to me not noticing the very surprised man holding my hand. " Oh, I was just wondering if you could get rid of this perv who's trying to get in my pants." I said with my smile while the man is just shocked though once I said this Leo's cool facade was broken and it took the man and disappeared with him …." Oh, I hope he doesn't die I really did not want that.' Oh well, that's what you get perv! Ha!" I decided to just head home since I have nothing better to do.

( Time Skip - Cause I'm Lazy)

( Still, Lucy's P.V.)

I was feeling a little tired so I decide to go take a bath then go to sleep through before I went in the restroom I locked my window and door to make sure I'm not disturbed by a certain dragon slayer. I headed to my bathroom and undressed and got into the tub. I was thinking of the events of earlier today. I was crying. I'm sobbing, I broke the most important friendship by a stupid contest. I can't believe myself yes I may have a small crush on Natsu though it's not worth giving up our friendship I can't believe I wasted all of that through one night.' At least he doesn't remember. ' That's what I kept telling myself while sobbing for an hour. I got out of the tub and changed into my shorts and into a sweatshirt since it's cold. I looked at myself in the mirror and I noticed I was crying the whole time I was changing up till now. My nose and eyes were both red and puffy. I brushed my teeth and just wanted to get the day over and went to sleep.

(Time skip - two weeks)

( Natsu's P.V.)

Something off about Luce lately she's hasn't gone on any missions in the past two weeks with me. I'm worried about her. She's also been ignoring me lately like she doesn't want to be around me. I walk over to her but when I get there she just runs away I decided not to go after her if she doesn't want to be around me then I'll let her have some space. I decided to sit down and get something from the bar.

( Meanwhile With Lucy )

( Lucy P.V.)

" Ugh that was disgusting I've been feeling pretty sick lately and my stomach has been hurting I should probably go and ask Wendy and see if she check if I'm sick or not," I told myself I washed in the restroom and headed toward the table where Wendy is which just has to be where Natsu is oh well I guess. " Hey, guys!" I said as I walked up to Levy, Wendy, Carla, Happy TRYING to give Carla a fish, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, and of course Natsu. Yay. " Hey/ Yo/ Hello, Hi Lu-chan/ yo bunny girl/ Hey Luce. " They answered back though the last one from Natsu seemed to be a little sad. " Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you Wendy if it's okay with you?" I asked Wendy to hopefully hear a yes. " Oh, sure Lucy-san. Bye guys!"

( Time skip - to infirmary)

( Stil Lucy's P.V.)

' Yes, Lucy - san?' Wend asked me ' Oh I haven't been feeling so good I was just wondering if you could maybe check me?' ' Oh, sure I'd love too!' Wendy said smiling. Oh, she's so cute! While she was checking on me I decided to pop the question. " So Wendy how are you and Romeo?" I asked smirking while she was blush fifty shades of red. " What!" " Oh I just mean I see the way you two look at each other. It's so obvious something's there." " We well I mean okay fine were dating." " Yeaas I knew it! I ship it so much!" " Thanks but can you not tell anyone especially Mira- san I don't want anyone to know." " Okay fine I'll keep your secret." " Okay, can you lay down please?" " Okay" Her hands started to glow blue and when she was done she stayed quiet for a couple minutes beet red. " Um what's wrong Wendy?' " Um Lucy your pregnant" " No" " Yes" "No" "Yes" " Oh my" " Yea. Um, congratulations Lucy." " Oh no" I just started to cry I couldn't hold it back anymore. " What's wrong Lucy? Aren't you happy?"

" Of course I'm happy Lucy Though…" I then explained everything to Wendy. " Oh, I see" Yeah" " What are you gonna do?" " I'm going to leave the guild," I said wiping away the tears. " Please, no Lucy." " I have to I can't raise my twins in a place that reminds them of being an accident I won't do that to them." " Wait how did you know that they were twins?" Wendy's said quite surprised because I was correct. " Oh, mother's intuition." " Okay" " I'll miss you Wendy I said as I hugged My friend. " I'll miss you too Lucy." " Can you not tell anyone about my situation and what I'm going to do? Please." I said while releasing our hug. " Okay, Lucy- san but you have to at least write to me and tell me their names." " She said while smiling to lighten up the mood. " Of course. Now I have to go and pack." " Okay bye, Lucy!" " Bye," I said while walking out the door. I walked out of the infirmary and headed to masters office to leave a note since he was gone and I went downstairs once I was finished and headed out of the guild. I turned around one last time to see the Fairy tail guild the most honest, loving, funny, and best family anyone can have. " Goodbye, Fairytail" Tears are spilling down my cheeks as I turned around and headed back to my apartment and leave my once safe and loving home.


	2. The surprise!

( No Ones P.V.)

A.N. Oh and if you see a story like this on Wattpad, Qoutev, and Fanfiction then it's me there jus

It's been 14 years since the beautiful celestial mage left the Fairy Tail guild, once they read the letters that Lucy left them it was never the same for the guild. Over the years most of the guild members forgot and acted as if nothing happened. Though her true friends never forgot about her and the moments and memories they all went through with each other. All of them always kept a spot in there heart for her and always will though as time grew on the ships that were once just rumored became official and had families. They all are now happy and smiling like before and nobody noticed that those smiles were never really like they were when one certain Nakama was there. Even Natsu and Happy who took it the hardest later found some happiness with the new generation coming, but unlike the others, the difference in Natsu's behavior was much more noticeable.

( Let's see what the "Heart" family is up to.)

( Lucy's P.V.)

Hey mom! It's been 14 years since I left the guild and both Nashi and Luke are 13 and I'm officially getting old. Yay. I'm 32 years old man did the year's pass - (A.N. I never specified when Lucy left so let's say she left at 18. # Cause I'm awesome :D) - I still talk to Wendy sometimes. When I told her that I was going to name Nash's middle name Marvell well she ended up writing a FIVE! Paragraph just talking about how thankful she is and saying how she just couldn't it was kinda cute. I also decided to tell Levy about my situation since we are best friends. I wanted her to be a godparent to Luke and Wendy to become A godparent to Nashi since I believed that no one else could be a better choice. Let's just say if Mira found out I'd be dead. They have come a couple times to this little town called Erast to be able to talk to Nashi and Luke since they are the godparents I figured they deserved to know who they were. When we write to each other I normally talk about how much they remind me of 'him' and how much a handful they are. ' irritated voice intended'. Nashi and Luke are both amazing kids that I could ask for they do there homework and are really smart. At least they got my intelligence they would've been screws if they didn't. I've actually become a famous author called ' Michelle Heart' I felt like I needed an aleis and if I was going to use any name I wanted to use my sister's name. I've also started to use a different perfume to make sure no one can recognize my scent I've also outgrown my hair. Some say that I actually look really young for my age though I don't see it. Anyway, gotta go make breakfast mom love you 3 3 !

Sincerely your daughter

( Nashi's P.V.)

" Wake up Nashi!" My annoying brother yelled at me. " Shut the F*%$ Luke!" I yelled because my bed is sooooooooooo comfortable can you blame me! " Fine Nash don't get up but mom's making breakfast." Of course, he had to use my weakness against. " Fine, I'm getting up" " K see you downstairs down Nash. Oh." He said while poking his head through my doorway. " Good morning Nashi love ya!" He screamed while running down the stairs. " Yeah love you to Iggy" I may get annoyed by my brother but I love him and I normally call him by his middle name so it's normal for me. Hi, my name is Nashi Marvell Heartfilia! I'm in eighth grade as well as my brother. I'm a fire dragon slayer though I also know a couple other magics like transportation, solid script, and a celestial dragon slayer. I just wanted to learn a couple more types of magic cause I found some books that were able to teach me though I was just born with celestial magic including being a dragon slayer. How I don't know but it's cool! I'm also learning a couple other magic's from this new book I found in the library! I'm so excited to start reading it! Iggy is a celestial wizard and destruction wizard he's the only one who knows about my other magic's and I"m the only one who knows that he has destruction magic as well. Actually, none of our friends or the whole town knows we have magic in general except mom. Mom just thought we didn't need to tell anyone that much information about ourselves. I agree it just makes sense I guess Iggy and I sure as hell didn't question it. Moving on my appearance is rather different I guess….. Considering my generous chest I clearly got from Lucy. I guess having pink hair is also weird but I got it from my Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. My mom told Iggy and me when we were younger about who he was and what happened. I'm glad she told us rather than keeping it a secret I didn't really want to know any more than his name as far as I know he isn't my father. It's not that I hate the dude it's just I never met him and I'm okay with it. Iggy also agrees with me. I'm actually not that much of a girly girl as my friend is but I guess since we hang out so much I started wearing other than just sweats or baggy pants. Which surprisingly surprised the kids at my school considering what I used to wear. Ha! It was funny seeing their faces especially the guys which when I would go near them there faces would always get red. I honestly did not understand though my best friend Crystal just smirked which confused, even more, I just shrugged it off though. Of course, since appearances are such a big thing. Yay. Crystal and I both became a little more popular because of our makeover as well as my brother since Crystal also decided that she could ' help' him so what do girls think now? Hot. Which kinda surprised me but when I saw him it was amazing how much he changed but still he's a dork. For school today I decided to wear my hair down with a white sweater blouse and some floral shorts and high black boots with my bag. I actually always wear something floral since it's my favorite design. So I normally just have it somewhere in my outfit I also and wearing a black flower choker and some only a little black eyeliner and mascara. Once I was done I headed downstairs and my mom and brother were waiting for me at the table. My mom was as beautiful as ever she thinks she isn't but she's just dense like someone else in this family *cough* Iggy * cough* I mean seriously he does n't even know that he's being crushed on by literally every girl in the school other than crystal and I. Dense much. Anyway my mom was wearing a pretty white spring dress with flowers embroidered on the outlining of the v neck and at the bottom of the sleeves as well. She had her hair in a beautiful fishtail braid on the side with flowers in her hair. With nice beige wedges and some light makeup like I did. Luke was wearing just some normal black jeans with a normal shirt and and sweater. It's not much but his little fans will probably think otherwise. Luke normally just wears whatever he finds first but it always works out for him is amazing! " Goodmorning mom. I like m your hair today mom why are you so dressed up today?" I said while grabbing a fork and putting some eggs in my mouth. " Oh good morning to you to Nashi and I just had some extra time on my hand so why not right? Besides I have to do some errands once you two are at school including a conference with your principle." She told both Iggy and I like it was nothing. " Um mom I would like to know why?" I asked and Iggy nodded as a sign of saying he agrees with me. " Yeah mom why? You can't just say that without a follow up." He said while grabbing some of his orange juice. " Oh just reason. Now get going you have to go to school. Bye love you!" Mom said while literally shoving us out the door. * Sweat Drops* Well let's just go to school and ask mom later k Nash?" " Yeah okay Iggy." " Nash remember no calling me at the school." " Oh is someone embarrassed?" I said in a baby voice while we were walking. " No" " Yeah okay" We both headed different ways since I normally meet Crystal at her house while he meets his friends at school. I just walked up to her house and the door opened to reveal Crystal Sireen my best friends wearing, a pink crop top Shirt that had "Cute" imprinted in the corner with some denim shorts with rips and Adidas as well as a cap with her sunglasses. She was also wearing her light brown hair down as well as wearing a white flower choker we got matching ones in different colors and she's wearing her makeup like me as well. " Crystal!" " Hey, Nashi!" " I like your outfit today and we're wearing our choker too!" " I know I like yours too Nashi OMGosh! Did you hear what the Fairy Tail guild! Ugh, they destroyed another town there so cool! Oh, and the G.M.G. are coming up too I'm just so hyped!" " I can notice calm down Cries were attracting unwanted attention." Crystal has always been obsessed with the famous guilds in Fiore though she loved the Fairy Tail guild the most which is why I never told anyone including her about who my BIOLOGICAL father is or else she would lose it. Continuing on she is crazy about magic and things like that so I normally just listen and ask a lot of questions since I don't really understand the most of what she saying. " Um, Nashi I don't think that's why they're looking at us for." At this, I looked around and sure enough and she was right we were about five minutes from school and of course, every guy had to look at us. I mean we wear this kind of stuff every day I wonder sometimes have they ever seen girls before we don't even wear that provocative of clothing too. " Oh great." " Yeah, don't you think it's funny how ever since we had that makeover people started liking us." She said looking up at the sky. " Yeah I guess but that's just superficial which annoys me," I said also staring up at the sky while looking at the sky. " Yeah, it really messed up." " Oh, I forgot what is the 'G.M.G.' exactly?" At this, she looked from the sky to me and her face brightened. A lot. I just smiled at how she's acting knowing that ow I was going to have a huge explanation.

( Time skip - to school)

( Still Nashi's P.V.)

Yup, I was right she explained it to me for the whole five minutes! We finally got to school thank goodness we started to receive "hellos!" and " Hi!" yup just another day. We actually have lockers together which I am very thankful and when we opened them what did we get? Confessions. Yup an everyday thing we both laughed. " How many today Nash I got 20." "Same." We laughed or more like giggled again I noticed a couple near us. Of course. " Ready to go to class?" I said getting my binder out of my locker. " Yup let's go!" Crystal said pointed out as if she was going to find a new treasurer I laughed at the thought. When we got to class we headed to our seats that we sit at every day our advisory teacher let us sit where we want which was cool. We got the normal blushes and "Hi's" and " Hellos" as usual and the teacher came up. " Okay time for attendance!"

( Meanwhile with Lucy)

( No Ones P.V.)

The blonde beauty was just heading out of her house from putting the bags of clothes for her and her kids. Little did she know the whole way to her children's school she was being watched by almost anyone noticing the graceful women. The way she walked was so graceful the way her dress was worn by her and the addition with her hairdo the added flowers in her hair made her look almost as beautiful as a goddess. A person that didn't notice would be an idiot and let's just say no one was an idiot except the goddess herself who never noticed the attracted attention towards herself. When she finally did get to the school the same thing happened every staff member in the office noticed her and fixed their own etiquette and posture because just the presence of her made you feel as if you needed to fix yourself to be in her presence. The celestial mage walked up to the front desk, " Hello I am Michelle Heart mother of Nashi and Luke Heart I have an appointment with the principal." She said with the most beautiful and graceful voice and smile. The poor secretary was shocked to see such a beautiful and graceful lady and to be able to meet the Michelle Heart the most famous author in Fiore though once she heard who her kids were she understood. I mean can you blame her every staff member knows very well of how beautiful, smart, kind, and athletic kids they were literally the definition to "Star student's" - ( A.N. Did you see what I did there? ;b) - no wonder those were kids. After finally recovering from her shock the secretary finally answered and told 'Michelle' that she could go and with a thankful smile that once again made everyone straighten up she left to go see the principal.

( Lucy's P.V.)

When I got in the office I saw the principal " Come sit Miss Heart." " Thank you" Judging by how he looks about a year older than me with an okay build k hair looks pretty strict normal dress shirt and pants I guess all around average. " Um I know we're here for something else but I could you sign this please?" He said while holding out a book, I laughed at his actions it was funny. " Of course ." I signed his book then I started talking again, " So I am just here to tell you that Nashi, Luke, And of course Crystal will be leaving school for the rest of the week and I was just wondering if you could give me there H.W. for the week if it's okay?" I said as I returned the book and smiled which I think I see a tint of red oh well. " Um, of course, we would love to though your kids and Crystal have already finished there H.W. for the next three weeks!" He looked quite shocked while looking at the papers I just giggled. " Oh really? I though they finished it for the month? I guess I got it wrong oh I remember now they're working on that H.W. now ! Thank you have a wonderful day." I said as I was getting up and heading out of the office to pick up the kids while he was still shocked at what I just said.

( Crystal P.V. - Just cause)

Nashi and I were heading to the library since we both have a free period but of course, Kris had to come. Great. " Hello, ladies where are you two going?" " Of course when my day was going so well " Nashi started, " you just had to come" I continued "yay." and we both ended and laughed along with the people surrounding us. After that Kris left to fight another day and of course we ended up being surrounded by people who wanted to talk to us. I was getting annoyed until we started talking about the Grand Magic Games and the different guilds that are going to compete! Though when we were talking I noticed Nashi was reading a book that she got who knows where. I smiled ' thanks Nashi you stayed' I thought Nashi and I have been friends since kindergarten since we first met and I'm so thankful that I have such an amazing friend that stayed with me and supported me when I was sad and even when we weren't popular you were the only one who stayed. While they were talking I decided to go over where Nashi was and I hugged her and smiled she was a little surprised by my actions but hugged me back. " Thanks for staying," I said tearing up a bit and being the most amazing best friend ever she was worried. " What's wrong are you okay? " " Yeah just fine I just am happy that were friends." I said smiling while tears still spilled down my cheeks and she ended up crying too, " I'm happy too." She said also smiling. Thankfully no one noticed this and then the announcement bell went on throughout the whole school, " Can Crystal Sireen, as well as Nashi, and Luke Heart report to the office your being picked up." Said the lady. " Um, I guess we should go." " Yeah" Responded Nashi we headed to our lockers to put our binders away and we then started walking to the office and met Luke on the way. " Hey, Luke do you know why we're being picked up?" Nashi asked while looking down since we were locking arms and moving our legs in front of each other as a game. " Um, no mom said nothing." " Guys we can just wait until we get there to find out," I added to their conversation since someone needed to state the obvious. We finally made it to the office to reveal Nashi and Luke's mom Michelle " Hi Mom!" The 'twins' both said at the same time I just laughed " Hi miss Heart." " Hi, crystal hi crystal are you all ready to go?" She asked " Um mom I would like to know where exactly," Luke asked as we were walking out the while Nashi were still playing our game. " Oh yeah, I forgot Well I think you're going to like this one Crystal." Which peaked my interest as I looked up and she then winked at and continued, " Well you all know me being a famous Author and all well I received an invitation from the queen of Fiore to be one of the permanent judges for the Grand Magic Games and I said yes and since I figured you all have done your H.W. I asked if she could get me 3 extra tickets and she said yes. Oh and were heading there now and I already packed all of our stuff kids and Crystal I asked your mom last week while we were having tea and she said it was fine so I also got your stuff ready as well. Don't worry about the luggage since it's already delivered to our sweet in the hotel we'll be staying at in Crocus. Oh and apparently we get to meet a guild of our choice and figured since your tagging along Crystal and Nashi and Luke don't really care for magic and guilds that you could pick if you want." I stopped walking and everyone looked back at me and I fell on the floor crying tears of joy and they all laughed I shot up and got them all in a group hug, " Thank you thins going to be so much fun!" " Yeah, I'm excited cause you'll be coming to Cryst. Thanks, mom." Nashi said " Of course now let's go our train is leaving in two hours so let's get something to eat. The whole meal was fun we just had fun I love the Heart family there actually like my second family. Once we were done with Lunch we had thirty more minutes till our train would leave so we left to go to the train station. Then I realized something everyone's looking at us and I just sweatdrop and decide to ignore it. We were on the train and me and Nash were sitting together and talking. " I'm so excited I can't wait to meet Fairy Tail!" " I figured you would pick that guild." " Of course I love them so much!" " Oh really? Do you have a crush." Nashi said smirking. " Actually I don't have a crush I just like looking at some of them," I said while smirking. " Oh, that makes sense." Said Nashi while we were laughing

( Time Skip)

(Nashi's P.V.)

Were finally here in Crocus. I'll be meeting the 'Salamander'

Oh and if you were wondering you can imagine any version of Nashi and Luke I just chose the one's the cover cause I found them first and figured they were good pictures.


	3. The Meeting

A.N. Before I start this chapter I would like to say to "Guest" Is that I totally understand what your saying I have also read a lot of stories like this though I'm going to change it when I get more into the story and thanks for commenting I love criticism as long as it's not saying "I hate your story!" cause there's nothing to build off of. Don't worry I'll try to make it different but still keep the idea of the basic plot and getting the ships together!

( No Ones P.V.)

The Heart family was currently heading to there hotel that they will be staying in for the next five days. " Hey Nashi! Look at that big library can we go check it out?" " Please!" Both Crystal and Nashi asked at the same time. " Fine girls just make sure your back by midnight okay? Oh and you'll need some money for your food and books and clothes, I just saw both 5 minutes ago." ' Lucy winked at both girls. " Yay thanks mom! Come on let's go Crystal!" Nashi said while pulling crystals hand and heading towards the library. " Do you want to go anywhere Luke?" Lucy asked her son, " No thanks mom I'll stay at the hotel with you. Come on I'm tired of walking." " Oh your such a sweet boy." The celestial mage said while squeezing her son cheeks. " Yeah yeah I get it let's just go." " K" A chipper mother said while hold her boys hand.

( Meanwhile - Crystal , Nashii)

( Nashi P.V.)

"That was so fun let's go get something eat before we go shopping. Is that okay with you Cryst? " I asked my best friend while we were heading out of the library. " Oh yeah that's okay. Lets go here since it just across the street." Cryst was pointing to a small restaurant, " Okay sure let's go!" We both ran to the restaurant and as usual having flawless skin, great posture, and beautiful clothing and having a friend who is literally the same attract a lot of unwanted attention. Great. " Um, may I help you two?" The waiter asked standing in front of us. " Yes, could you get a booth for two? Please." Crystal said with a smile ' Nice manipulation Cryst thumbs up! :D). " Oh of course." and she got him hooked. We both walked through the restaurant following the waiter while talking about random things and getting a lot of blushes while we were walking.

We ended up sitting in a small round booth in the corner with a beautiful view of the outside. " Great job Cryst you got us an amazing table!" I said while I high fived her hand and she just laughed just realizing she accidently persuaded the waiter. " Thanks" We ordered what we wanted and now we were just talking until of course two guys had to come and interrupt. " Hello, can we help you?" Crystal said also getting annoyed since we were talking. " Oh um I'm sorry for interrupting ladies but my friends," The raven haired boy who looked around my age pointed towards a giggling table, " dared both of us to start a conversation with you. We are really sorry for doing this to you." ' He does seem to be sorry I guess it's okay.' " Yes indeed we are truly sorry.'" The boy next to him who had red hair and tattoo above and under his eye said. I looked over to crystal and she nodded as a sign of saying yes. " I guess since you're already here you can sit down," I said while taking a sip of my drink. I thought it was too cold so I decided to heat it up a bit. Though while I did this the raven haired boy sitting next to me looked at me suprisinling. Great he saw. " Um, could I talk to you," " Storm." He answered me with a smirk knowing very well what I wanted to talk about. " Yes may I talk to you outside, I'll be back crystal k?" " Yeah okay." She said with a confused face. " Shall we both go?" Storm said to me," Yes" I said surprised by his sudden change in attitude. We walked out noticing his friend at the other table smirking.

Oh great now they think we're going to make out in an alley or something I just rolled my eyes out annoyance. We were finally outside and sat down on the bench in front of the restaurant. " Okay, so you're a wizard?" Great, he does know " No I am not that's all I wanted to say." I said getting up but he pulled me back down. " No your a wizard and a fire mage? Why hide it?" He asked as I had to sit back down. " Well, technically I'm not an official one unlike you are and here put your shirt back on," I said in bored tone while he totally got flushed while he was putting on his shirt. " Wait so why hide it? And why did you not react to me stripping?"

" It's a secret no one knows not even my best friend an I intend to keep it that way and I very well know who you are. The notorious Storm Fullbuster the son of the Gray Fullbuster and The Juvia Fullbuster an ice devil slayer and a water mage. Your pretty much known for stripping and not being aware of it when it happens your okay with looks though I personally think you could be better. Oh and don't flatter yourself that I know all of this my friend in there loves your guild look she'll get who she really is talking with," and then we both heard a screech from inside " See she's actually talking with one of her eye candies Reiki Fernandez uh she's hilarious anyway I'm going now since you now know not to tell anyone. Bye." I said with a smile and leaving to go back inside while he was still shocked I just laughed.

(Storms P.V.)

'I love that girl.' I walked back inside to find Reiki fanning the brown haired girl totally freaking out and my other friends cracking up at what he did all the while the pink haired girl was simply drinking her lemonade and reading a book. " Um aren't you going to help your friend?" " Oh her?" She said looking over to fainted out girl and I just nodded. " No I'll let her get helped by Reiki after all it's a dream of hers. I'll let her enjoy it." " Um I never got your names." " I guess I have too my name is Nashi, and her name is Crystal." She said while going back into her book. There food came and that brought Crystal back to her senses back and they kicked us out to eat and have some alone time. " So how'd it go?" Gale asked us trying to stifle a laughter since he know very well how it went. " Yeah bro you got a girl to faint for you." I said smirking " I didn't mean to." He said while sulking and putting his head down. "Oh and storm what did you two do?" Rin decided to ask. " Oh you mean when we went outside?" They all nodded, " Oh she just told me not to tell anyone about her being a -" It all black

( Nashi P.V.)

Me and Crystal were talking were talking but then I heard at the other table what they were talking about. ' That storm' " Crystal I'll be right back" I said while smiling and getting out of our booth. " Okay?" I walked over to their table with a deadly aora and right when storm was going to finish his sentence I sent him unconscious his friends were quite surprised. " Hello my name is Nashi I just came over to say that when storm wakes up tell him to never speak of 'that' again or I'll make sure he never wakes up again." I said with my most sweetest smile while still admitting a deadly aura and they just nodded still processing the fact that this was happening. " Oh thank you have a wonderful evening!" I said while being my sweet self again and walked to go get Crystal so we can go shopping again.

( Timeskip )

( Still Nashi's P.V.)

We just got done with shopping and it currently 5;00 pm, " Well what should we do?" I then heard Storm start talking about me again ' dammit' and we were currently to far away from the hotel there at since he's there ugh I have to tell Crystal. " Okay crystal I don't have that much time but just stay with me okay?" " Uh yeah." " I'm a mage." " Oh cool." " Okay that was anticlimactic anyways I need to do something real quick do you want to come ?" " Yeah sure" "Thanks" I then opened a portal to the inside of the guild since we were currently in a street with not much people on it. "Okay ready?" "Yeah I'm excited!" When we both walked in people were just shell shocked at what I just did. " Hi" " Oh crap" I heard Storm say," Indeed Storm." I said while hugging him from the back, " now everyone I don't want to be a bother so we'll just going bye!" I said while pushing Storm in the portal. " Have a wonderful day!" Crystal said while smiling and waving goodbye. " Yes have a wonderful evening oh and Crystal stop flirting!" I said while grabbing her away from Reiki and putting her through portal then I went through. Ha! I just kidnapped a Fairy Tail mage, man I'm good.

( In Nashi and Crystal's room)

( Crystal P.V.)

" Okay Storm I thought you knew what a secret was and clearly my warning was not enough." Nashi said admitting a deadly Aura. Oh no. " Okay why don't we just calm down." " Yeah listen to your friends." " Okay bro your seriously not helping yourself." I said while looking at him. " Storm can I trust you to not tell anyone anymore about Nashi?" I asked politely. " To late I already told my friends." " Of course." I said while sitting down officially giving up on him. " Oh really?" Nashi said even madder. 'Yeah bro you brought upon yourself.'

( Time skip - The hotel five minutes later)

( No Ones P.V.)

A portal was opened in the middle in the bar again attracting everyone's attention to find who will come out of it. " I'm back" Said a beat up Storm sitting down on the table sulking " What happened son?" Said a concerned Gray who does not know anything about the situation that Storm got himself into. Storm then explained about what happened and also mentioning that no one may tell anyone about Nashi and Crystal and if they did Storm will be during the 'inyteragation' bothe Nashi and Storm found out that Crystal knows rune magic. So whenever they mention either Nashi or Crystal or some other name it will notify Crystal and electrocute Storm as a warning and only Crystal can undo the rune magic on Storm and not even Levy or Freed could find a way to undo it. " So that's pretty much it ." Storm said while getting a drink. " This is your fault Storm." Said Rin his younger brother and everyone else nodded and walked leaving a dumbfounded Storm.

( Next Day )

( Nashi P.V.)

I decided to tell Crystal about my BIOLOGICAL father last night since she already knows about my magic though I did tell her not to tell mom about the other things that happened. We were getting ready to go to the Inn the Fairy Tail guild was staying since the grand magic games are tomorrow so we had to go today. I decided to wear a floral crop top with some high waisted white shorts with my sunglasses and combat boots with a bracelet and choker necklace with my hair curled at the ends and some black mascara. Once I was done changing I went out of the restroom to find Crystal waiting. She entered the bathroom while I started reading my book from yesterday on the couch in the living room of the suite we're staying in.

A couple of minutes later Crystal came out of the restroom. " How do I look?" she asked while I closed my book and looked at her she was wearing a black and white lined shirt that looked more like a crop top because of her 'generous' chest with black shorts that were also overalls with black combat boots and a black choker with her hair falling down on her shoulders with curls at the bottom and some mascara and what looked like lip gloss. " You look great! How do I look?" I said standing up twirling around. " You look great Nash it's kinda funny you're the one who normally wears black stuff." She said while grabbing her purse and sunglasses. " Yeah I guess so but hey why not embrace my feminine ways." I said smirking at her while also grabbing my purse. She just laughed. " Are you ready to head outside?" Crystal asked since mom and Luke were already supposed to be waiting for us there. " Yeah let's go!" We headed out to and when we go to the front of the hotel we found my mom wearing, a white dress that went above her knees with flower-like patterns on the dress and a see-through part right where the bottom of her chest is and some brown wedge boots with a necklace and a flower light sweater. She had pink highlights she had done yesterday and some lipstick and mascara with some eyeliner and a rose-like scent for her perfume.

She probably did all of this to make sure no one would notice her when we go to the guild. Nash was the same wearing black ripped jeans with a tight Shirt that surprisingly made a girl faint when she looked at him. We then all made our way to guild since we already had breakfast earlier that morning. Me and Crystal were walking our arms interlocked with each other while we were looking all over circus we even ended up buying some flower crowns to put on our heads but then I realized something. " Cryst what happens when they realize who we are?" She had a shocked expression then answered. " Your right Nash but they can't tell anyone or else Storm will get electrocuted and not to mention every member of fairy tail." She said while smirking, " Wait what do you mean?" she just turned her head towards me and smiled. " Oh, Nash to make sure that no one would find out I put up a backup spell just in case. It's not smart to put all your eggs in one basket you know? And let's just say I have a lot of baskets." I just sweatdropped at what she said.

When we finally got there everyone just stopped and looked at us I don't know whether it was because of how we looked for them realizing who we were. " OMGosh it's fairy tail I love you guys!" Crystal yelled and fainted in my arms while me and my family just sweatdropped. "I'm good!" yelled Crystal jumping up at this moment everyone sweatdropped. " Um aren't' you two those girls?" Said a random person and not long after a scream could be heard from the back and it was none other than Storm. Everyone glared at the person since they all knew very well of what happens when they mention us. " Here I'll go check on him." I said smiling while walking over to him but then I noticed something much more important, " Aunt Levy!" " Oh hey, Nashi what are you doing here?" " You know her!?" The whole guild yelled, " Yes she knows is this a problem?" I said with black aura surrounding. " No!" " As feisty as ever I see Nashi. Oh wait" she said getting out of out hug and looking at me up and down. " You've changed." She said smiling " Yeah Crystal had the idea of changing our clothes." " Wow, good job Crystal you all look amazing last time I saw you all you wore were sweats." " Yeah, I don't see what the difference is though it's just different clothes though I was a little iffy whether or not to change my clothes since I figured they wouldn't be comfy but I was wrong. It's actually really stretchy and soft though if I don't get the right size for my shirts it's really uncomfortable." I said while remembering that one time when I choose the wrong size. Wow that was an unscorable day for sure. " So are you telling you used wear sweats?" Storm said coming up to me.

" Yup little Nashi over here always wore clothes at least 3x her actual size." Luke said walking up to me and nashi with Crystal while Aunt Levy and Aunt Wendy went to go talk with mom. " Well can you blame her Luke do you see these things." She said pointing at my chest which got a few nosebleeds with the other guys surrounding us. " I mean when she wore those sweatshirts they barely hid them their huge!" She said while sitting down on the table in the bar. " Yeah it's true it was really hard having to hide them but you can't just act like you have nothing either Crystal. You agree with me don't you Reiki?" I asked Reiki who just got a nosebleed which made Crystal blush. How cute! I ship it! " Um Nashi was it?" Rin said which caused Storm to get electrocuted. " Yes?" I said as if nothing happened. " Um can you undo the rune magic on Storm?" He said with a hopeful smile.

" Yeah sure if I could but Crystal is the one who put it on him." I said while stealing Storms drink and heating it up causing it boil because of the heat. " Oh okay" and everyone decided to go to Crystal so it was just me and storm together. " Here your drink." " Thanks. You annoy me Flame brain." " Oh shut it queen Elsa" " You trying to pick a fight you pink haired freak." he said standing up. " Oh hell no! You did not just call my hair pink! It's Salmon clearly! You Frickin ice popsicle idiot!" " Oh it's on! Now!" " Oh you bet!" I said while fire surrounded me and I changed into a blue crop top with yellow outline on the bottom and black sleeves at the top and blue at the bottom with hello outline on the elbow with a black tight skirt.

I could tell people were surprised by me changing and me using fire magic. " Popsicle you look scared!" I said while smirking still having fire on both of my fists. " Ha pinky! You wish!" he said while ice was surrounding him and his hair became white. " Ya like what you see?" " No put some clothes on!" "Huh? I have-" I punched him in the face followed by a kick in the stomach which sent him flying across the room and ended up bringing his father down as well. With people still star struck of what I just did. " Oh look at that I got two Fullbusters not even the notorious 'Salamander' could get do that!" I said knowing very well he was there and could hear me.

" What did you just say!" " Oh sorry did I upset someone? It's not my fault that I knocked out both Storm and Gray FULLBUSTER." I said emphasizing their last name knowing it would get under his skin. "Oooohh" Everyone said cause it seemed to be true that it has always ended up in a tie. " She got you good! Natsu!" Said Uncle Gajeel he doesn't know about me though Aunt Levy has showed me pictures of him. " Fine ready for a fight girl." " Wow! Are classifying me because I'm a girl I didn't know that Fairy Tail was sexest." " Yeah flame brain that was messed up!" Said Gray who was getting up from the dent in the wall while picking up Storm. " Nashi! What happened?" "Shit" I said under my breath. " You are in big trouble. I am so sorry we will pay for the damages and you!" Mom said turning to Natsu, " What?!" " Don't what me Natsu you caused this being sensitive your grown-up man I can't believe you two come on let's go! We're leaving."

(Lucy P.V.)

Oh no I addressed Natsu so formally we need to leave right now! I was turning around until I felt a strong hand on my wrist . " Wait." Natsu said looking down with his hair covering his eyes. "Lucy"


	4. Love Is Blooming!

(Natsu's P.V.)

" Luce" Is it really her can it be her? She acts so much like her.

" Luce is that you?" I asked again in a whisper to make sure only she can hear me she looked frozen in place like she didn't know what to say. Please let it be her.

" Natsu I " She didn't know what else to say. She is Luce! She's finally here she's finally here after so many years. My Luce is back. My everything is back. I look up at her,

" Luce please don't leave me ever again," I said still having my head down while I notice that my face is wet.

" Natsu I can't." She turns around and runs away, I see water in her eyes she's crying, she leaving me again. I won't let that happen ever again. Before I know it my feet are running to catch up to her.

( Nashi P.V)

" Okay, that was wow! They didn't even acknowledge me, I mean I'm standing right here for crying out loud!" I speak to myself as I watch Natsu running out of my sight to get to mom. As I turn around to grab Crystal and Luke I see an idiot with no shirt on.

" Hey do want to go for a walk?" Storm asked me

" Sure I guess since Crystal seems to be busy," I say as I look over to Crystal and the others talking and she's just fangirling. Probably excited that she gets to even be in close vicinity with them but speaking with them is on her bucket list. I smile.

" Yeah, she does seem to be having fun." Storm says also looking back at Crystal.

" Yeah," I say still looking back at her and getting deep in thought but Storm soon changed that.

" Come on let's go!' He said while pulling my hand out to the street. I just smile.

" Yeah let's go!"

( Luke P.V.)

Looks like both Nash and mom left well I'm officially forgotten well at least I still have Crystal. Oh never mind she's talking to the ' Next Generation'. I thought to myself while sitting at one of the empty tables in the bar.

" Hey is this seat taken?" A red-headed girl asked me with a slice of strawberry cake.

" Oh um no," I said not wanting to be rude.

" So what's your name?" She asked then eating a piece of her cake.

" My name is Luke Heart may I have the pleasure of yours?" I said while smirking. She just smiled and put down her fork.

" My name Is Rosemary Fernandez and I love strawberry cake!" She said with stars in her eyes.

" Well Rosemary I must be going but I hope we meet again you really cute," I said while getting out of my seat and wink at her. I turned around and she was blushing a deep shade of red.

" Cute," I said to myself.

( Crystal P.V.)

I noticed Luke was sitting at a table with Rosemary okay I get it you sly fox of a boy. I turned my attention back to the group that I was talking too. I am so excited right now! I am talking with my Idols so cool!.

" Hey Crystal, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a bit?" Reki asked me.

" Oh sure," I said getting up from my spot on the table and follow Reiki outside too.

" Um so I know this kind of sudden but I was wondering if.." Reiki started though I already knew what he meant.

" I would love to," I said I then walked closer to him and kissed him on the cheek which caused both of us to blush and understand what just happened. I mean I may have told Nashi that I just liked looking at him but it was a lie to get her off my case. I really think Reiki is so brave and loyal to his friends and family that I could care less if he was hot or not. That's just a plus ;D.

" So I'm hot to you?" Reki smirked.

" Wait I said that out loud?!" I honestly did not realize I was actually saying it and now I'm a blushing mess. Great.

" It's okay I get it I think your hot and cute too my little Crystal. I'll see you at 9:00." He said in a seductive tone near my ear and left. My whole face was red now. I never knew he was like that I kinda love it. I then started to search for Luke and Nashi.

( Reiki P.V)

I never do anything like that what got in to me! I'm totally freaking out!

( Meanwhile with Nalu)

( Lucy P.V.)

I just kept running I can't do this not now I'm not ready now! I just can't face him. I turned around to check if he was still running after me and he was starting to catch up. We were currently running across a path with no one nearby with a beautiful lake near it. I know weird.

He kept coming closer.

" Natsu please leave me alone!" I screamed as I was running a little faster.

" Luce I can't have you go again!. I don't want you to leave again it was just to… hard. I need you luce. I love you!" Natsu said starting to catch up I just kept running I didn't know what to do. He grabbed my wrist and we stopped running and just stood there. He talked first in a small whisper.

" Luce please come back. I need you to come back your my best friend. You're my everything Lucy Heartfilia and it will stay that way you're my light in the darkness, you're the one person I want to see when I wake up in the morning and the last when I go to sleep every day. No matter how sad I may be you always brighten it up with your beautiful smile. You will always be the person I think of and how your golden hair shines so beautifully in the sunlight, how your so truthful it sometimes hurts" He smiled and I just giggled a little, " that when you believe in something you will always stand by it no matter what, and how whenever I see you it brings a smile to my face alone. You have a power over me and I don't know how or why but I what I do know is that I love you. Please don't leave me again Luce." He said the last part with a tear falling down his cheek.

" I won't Natsu," I said while also crying he then put his head up and lifted mine as well and we kissed. It wasn't a kiss of lust or a rough kiss because of being wasted it was a sweet kiss that truly said I love you. We both smiled but then I realized I had to tell him why I left Magnolia in the first place.

" Natsu I have to tell you something," I said putting my head down. I then explained everything to him from that night to now and he was quiet during it all.

" Natsu are you okay?" I asked a little worried he then suddenly pulled me into yet another kiss and I could feel a smile growing on his mouth. Once we ended our kiss Natsu was having his usual happy smile.

" I'm a dad! I'm so happy where are they, Luce? Come on let's go now!" He then picked me up bridal style and started running I just started laughing at his childlike behavior.

( Moving onto our second pair)

( Nashi P.V.)

Me and Storm were currently walking down the busy street of crocus and I already changed back into my original outfit.

" Hey Nashi I didn't mention this earlier but you look pretty today." Storm said turning his face away from mine but I just blushed at his comment.

" Thanks," I said still quite embarrassed. I don't know why either it wasn't like I actually liked him. Yeah right keep telling yourself that. A voice said in my head.

" Um, you okay there Nashi? You zoned out there." Storm said while waving a hand in my face.

" Oh yeah, I'm fine." I just laughed it off as he gave me a suspicious look.

" Have you noticed all the stars we've been getting?" Storm said and I looked around and he was right people were either glaring at one of us or having heart in their eyes.

" Yeah you're right this is weird. Wait I think I may know why here let's try an experiment." I said getting an idea.

" What idea?" I then explained the plan to storm and we agreed on going through with it. So he put his hand on my waist and I kissed his cheek. We kept walking like that and sure enough, I correct they were either jealous or checking us out.

" You were right Nashi they are jealous." Storm said unwrapping his hand around my waist. Though stopped since I put my hand on his hand before he fully let go which I didn't realize and let go. What was that Nashi!

" Um, Nashi did you just try to do what I think?" He said still a little surprised by my actions. Nice going Nashi.

" Um no, what are you talking about?" I said turning the other way not wanting to let him see my blushing face. I then felt two arms wrap around my waist, I turn around and notice we stopped walking and Storm's face was inches from mine. I was going to turn away but he stopped me by kissing me. Wait… KISSING ME! Without even meaning to I put my arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. When we were done we were both quite the rest of the way and he ended up taking me to my hotel and then left. Leaving me to have to and think about what just happened as I plopped back down on my bed and soon fell asleep.


	5. The Grand Magic Games!

( Crystal's P.V.)

I'm so excited for the date later with Reiki I have to tell Nashi! I walked opened the door of our suite.

" Hey Nashi you there?" I said walking into our room to find Nashi sleeping, I smile then decided to shake her up since we need to go shopping for my date!

" Nashi wake up!" I said hitting her with a pillow, I know I'm the most amazing best friend what can I say?

" Huh oh what do you want Cryst?" Nashi said still sleepy not really fazed by me hitting since she's used to me doing this.

" Come on we need to go shopping!" I said getting up and pulling Nashi up as well.

" Why and what time is it?" Nashi responded still confused about what's going on.

" I have a date with Reiki! Oh and 6:45 which gives us about 3 hours to get ready!" once I said this I noticed it surprised her and definitely woke her up. Which led her to grab her bag and pull me out of the room.

" Well then what are we still doing here? We only have 3 hours and 25 minutes! Come on the clock is ticking." She said while smiling back at me.

" Yup let's go!"

( Time skip - at the store)

" Okay what about this?" Nashi said while showing me a two piece outfit with a flower printed skirt that had pockets and would go a little above my knee since it's high - waisted with a black crop top that had long sleeves with designs at the bottom of each sleeve. I really liked it. So we decided to buy it.

" Hey Nashi?"

"Yeah what's up?" We were currently headed to the salon since we still had time to spare.

" So I saw you and Storm go out earlier anything happen?"

"Oh that? Nothing." I noticed a blush and new something must've happened to make her have that reaction.

" Okay spill." I told her now facing her directly so she can't change the topic on me.

" Okay….he kind of kiss me." She said in a very low whisper but I have amazing hearing so I heard word.

" What! Really!? Oh OMGosh I can't believe this! This is the best day. Wait how? When? Tell me everything!" I screamed not really caring if I was attracting any attention or not.

" Okay okay let's first get to the salon and then I'll tell you what happened. Okay?"

( Time skip - salon)

( Nashi P.V.)

Crystal and I were both sitting in chairs in the salon. I decided to do my hair as well since sometimes you want to have your hair done for no apparent reason and this is one of those times. Our stylists just came and crystal decided to just have her hair done in a crown with red highlights and a few lose hairs that are going to be curled to frame her face better. I chose to just have my hair curled with black highlights complements to crystal since she wanted something *raven* in my I know. Anyways once they finally started on our hair Crystal of course remembered what I promised her.

" Okay spill it Nashi what happened between you and storm?" Crystal asked a little to excidently.

" Nothing happened other than a kiss." I said while looking the other way though the lady who was doing my hair moved my head back towards Crystal. They both smirked for real!? Can something go right today?

" Yeah I got that but clearly we want more!"

" We?" She then motioned everyone in the salon great now I have to my whole damn embarrassing story to the whole salon!

" Okay fine fine I get it. So basically he kinda wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted my chin up to his and then kissed me and I kinda put my arms around his neck and he walked silently the rest of the way. Without a single word! I mean seriously we didn't even talk about and now I don't know what's going to happen when I see him again." I said now blushing profusely.

" Who again?" Everyone's head then turned there head tordas the door with a brown haired boy and okay build kind of like storms * Wait why storm!?* and a casual shirt with ripped jeans and covers. No it can't be.

" Oh you ladies talking about me? Never knew I'd find you here Nashi Crystal.

" Kris?!" Crystal and I both yelled at the said boy

" Hey ladies!" He said while winking at us then going to the counter and a apron on wand ame over and told the lady it was okay he can finish, during all of this me and crystal were completely shocked while everyone went back to their own business. Thank god.

" So what are two getting ready for?"

" A date." Crystal said finally out of shock and went back to her normal behavior though Kris was completely shocked and stopped doing my hair. Darn it! So I chose to say something unbelievable so we can get our hair done already and leave.

" Well Crystal is I'm just doing it for fun." After I said that he was smiling non stop an continued with my hair. Through Cryst being troublesome decided to continue our conversation even though Kris is right here.

" Nashi do you like 'him' though?" At this Kris stopped but then started almost immediately after knowing this 'him' was not himself.

" I mean no…?" I more like asked her

" Oh I see how it is….. but at least you got a kiss today I just got a seductive tone even if it was totally hot and cute at the same time." She said while looking up as if recalling the 'fond' memory which seems that it was really enjoyable for her.

" What?! Who kissed you and who did 'that' to you?" Kris said while gesturing to both of us but luckily we just finished with our hair.

" Well it was really nice seeing you Kris see you at school next week! Bye!" Crystal and I said at the same time and paid for our hair and ran out.

" Well that eventful." Crystal said.

" That doesn't matter now hurry you have to go your meeting up in twenty minutes!" At this she sprinted to the hotel. I just laughed

( Time skip - hotel)

( Still Nashi P.V.)

When I got to the hotel Crystal was nowhere to be found, I guess she's at her date I then thought finally I could rest but of course….

" NASHI!" My lovely brother decided that I'm not aloud to and came bursting through the door of the suite with mom following and Natsu…. WAIT NATSU!?

" We have a dad now Nash! I know anti- climatic anyway you may now proceed." Luke said while gesturing towards mom and Natsu.

" So Nashi, Luke he knows and we're now dating!" Mom said happily with a happy Natsu next to her.

" Are you happy mom?" I said in a serious yet quit voice while looking down.

" Yes Nash but are you and your brother okay this new arrangement." She said looking worried since Luke was doing the same thing.

" Okay then I'm okay with it!" I said while smiling and jumping up and hugging them.

" Yeah it's cool as long as you're happy mom but I'm not a hugger so don't try." We all just laughed and ended up having a family hug for the first time.

" Oh wait where is Crystal Nashi?" Mom asked

" Oh she's on a date." I said while sitting back down on my bed.

" What?!" Everyone exclaimed surprised.

" When did this happen and with who?" Luke said protectively since Crystal is basically part of the family Luke has started to think of her as a sister therefore explains his reaction to the news.

" Yeah didn't you guys just come here yesterday?" Natsu said really stumped on how she scored a date.

" Well yeah but Crystal works fast I guess afterall I did just have my first kiss today." I said recalling the memory.

" What!?" Once again they all exclaimed.

" Oh did I that out loud?" I said while scratching the back of my neck.

" Yes and who so I can beat them up." Natsu and Luke both said very angry.

" Okay sheesh I'm not going to tell, I get your both overprotective and I know meeting your daughter and then finding she kissed someone the same day is weird and messed up. I Guess? Though Luke you still owe me for getting Chloe to not ask you out or cling to you every time she saw you I had to match her up it David it took a whole TWO WEEKS! I could've been reading." I said looking at Luke you concede to defeat then I moved my head tordas Natsu." And you we just fought earlier today and totally asked disrespectful tordas your own daughter and I'm not mad mostly because I caused most of it but hey you added to the flame." He just then put his head down as well and I noticed mom who was happy with how I handled it.

" Well we won't bother you anymore Nashi we just wanted you two to know about me and Natsu and that we already told the guild. Wow that was scary having to tell Erza and Mira that they weren't the godparents." Mom and dad said while having a scared expression while walking out and Luke walking behind them nonchalantly with his hands on the back of his head and winking at a girl through the hallway. She fainted. *Sweatdrop* ' Wow my family is weird.' I thought and went to sleep not even caring that I didn't change out of my clothes.

( To The Next Day!)

(No Ones P.V.)

Nashi and Crystal and were currently getting ready for the grand magic games today Nashi ended up wearing a, high - waist skirt that was black with flowers on it and a black lace crop top with spaghetti straps and black boots with a black purse and some sunglasses and a fashionable necklace. For make-up she decided to go all out and use black mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and some pink lip gloss. Though her eyeshadow also had a little glitter with some pink and lucky the hair from the day before stayed perfectly intact so she just kept it like that to lay perfectly down her shoulders. And having Nashi being a smart 13 year old girl she wore some matching black shorts under her skirt just in case. 'Sorry boys. As for Crystal she was wearing a, light pink high - waist skirt with pink roses across it and a very short white lace crop - top/bra with a jean jacket and a white pink bow on her hair in the back holding the two braids on both sides of her hair with the rest of her hair down and her light pink flower bracelet. She was also wearing the same makeup as Nashi and also having Crystal being smart decided to wear a pair of white shorts. And again sorry boys. Crystal was also wearing white flats for her shows and a pink heart shaped purse with her sunglasses as well. Once the two girls were done changing they of course commented and congratulated each other about their outfits and went out the door. They were alone today since 'Michelle' had to go in early for the Grand Magic Games and Luke decided to go early as well. While they were heading down the street to the arena Nashi told Crystal about what happened with her and her family last night including Natsu. They finally got to there seats and started talking about Crystal date.

( Crystal P.V.)

" So what happened last night?" Nashi asked smirking I just blushed.

" It was fun we had dinner then we started walking through town and he kissed me outside of our room and winked and said goodnight." I said still blushing very much.

" Seriously? No comment on the outfit it was so beautiful." Nashi said a little sad then I realised I forgot to tell her.

" Oh yeah when he first saw me he blushed really badly and told me to cover up since people were looking at me. Mostly guys. I then told him it was okay and said if I covered up he wouldn't be able to see the outfit I picked just for him and then he just blushed more and we headed to the restaurant" I said blushing even more replaying the memory in my mind.

" Oh I didn't know you were so bold Crystal." Nashi said while smirking which made me become tomato red.

" Nevermind the game's are starting!" I said while becoming really happy.

" Welcome everyone to the Grand Magic Games! Everyone are you ready!?" The announcer guy who clearly had a wig on said.

" YEAH!" The whole crowd screamed including me I saw Nashi cover her ears we were in really good seats. THE FRONT ROW! So we can see everything perfectly.

" Well looks like they are ready Chapati now let's introduce the teams." Miss Lucy said

" So in eighth place we have the quatro cerberus guild!" Said Chelia from the lamia scale guild on the speaker.

( So I'm just going to put in the order of the guilds

8\. Quatro Cerberus

7\. Twilight Ogre

6\. Blue pegasus

5\. Mermaid Heel

4\. Fairy Tail B

3\. Lamia scale

2\. Sabertooth

Tail

The New Generation are all playing in the games I'll describe them a little more later in the story)

Once they called the Fairy tail A team Rin, Sylvia, Storm who I noticed winked at Nashi who blushed though the other girls who were near though it were for them and blushed as well I then saw Rosememerry and Reiki walk out and he also winked at me which it was my turn to blush.

" Hey look it's your boyfriend." Nashi said smirking

" Wait it was Reki? Oh I'm going to have a talk with him." Luke said who I just realised was here the whole time.

" Okay can everyone please and go to there seating and pick a member of your team?" Miss Lucy said from where she was sitting. While the teams did as they were told Kris decided to show up. Great.

" How's it going ladies?" Oh this is going to be a long day.

" Hey Kris what are you doing here?" Nashi asked clearly irritated that he was here and Luke just smirked and Left! Thanks a lot Like perfect timing to 'get snacks'.

( Nashi P.V.)

I noticed Crystal also quite irritated that Kris was here and the fact that Luke just left us alone with 'him' Kris then sat next to me.

" You ladies look as beautiful as always. Did you dress up just for me? " He said while wrapping an arm around my shoulders I just shuddered but since I'm used to this I decided to just let it slide I then noticed Crystal have an arm on her shoulder as well. Oh crap he got in the middle of us didn't he? We just put disgusted faces on and laughed not really caring since we're used to this.

( In the Fairy Tail A balcony)

( Storm P.V.)

I was walking out to the arena since my team decided to chose me as the first opponent of the games and I look in the direction of where Nashi is sitting and a random guy has an on HER? I was finally out in the middle where the other team's members were and I waved to Reiki and I pointed tordes Nashi and Crystal since he told me about the date. He had a deadly Aura around him and me as well.

( Crystal P.V.)

"Nashi look over there." I said pointing to Storm and Reiki in a scared voice while Kris also looked.

" Oh no they have a deadly aura around them." Nashi said looking at me.

" What's wrong who are they?" Kris said looking at Nashi and right when he finished a ice crystal went right passed him and trimmed some of his ear and evaporated.

" Oh no." Nashi and I said at the same time knowing that was just a warning shot.


	6. Who Are You?

( No Ones P.V.)

" What the hell?! Was that!/" Kriss exclaimed shocked from where a random ice crystal came from.

" Nashi tell him to knock it off!" Crystal said whispering to Nashi to which was ignoring Kris and his question.

" What!? Why me? Your the one who's boyfriend is giving a seriously scared aurora!" Nashi told her best friend also ignoring Kriss and pointing to reiki who was indeed surrounded with a evil aura.

" Okay someone tell me what's going on!" Kriss exclaimed utterly confused with this situation.

" Let's just say you got on some people's bad side it's okay we'll protect you….hopefully." Crystal said quietly to herself though Kriss still heard and now was freaking out even more.

" Okay how about I just go over there now ookay?" Nashi said while walking towards the Fairy tail A team area to tell Reiki to calm down.

" Yeah I'll try and calm down Kris over here." Crystal said while pointing exasperatedly towards Kris. Nashi laughed and then left to calm down an angry Reiki.

( Nashi P.V.)

I was walking down the hallway thing under the arena to get to the side where Reki and the other Fairy tail members were 'I can't believe Reiki saw that! Though why was Storm upset I mean I don't even know the guy and yet he acted that way. Well we did kiss so I guess he has a right.' Before I knew it I already arrived with a pissed off Reiki waiting for me. Yay me!

" You will tell me everything now!" Reiki said while pointing a sword at me and putting it against my throat while the other members were scared for my safety though too scared for their own live if they interfere. 'Cowards.'

" Okay Reiki I was going to tell you though now I'm rethinking it." I said while smirking which caused him to get even more mad at me.

" You will tell me now Nashi or I will tell everyone here what happened last night with you and Storm." He sail while also smirking feeling good about his comeback.

" Oh Reiki, Reiki, Reiki… I don't think that will affect me here let me show you, hemhem everyone Storm and I kissed yesterday. I honestly don't see the threat in that and I know a lot too especially what happened with last night with you and Crystal." I said in his ear whispering it so no one heard while everyone is still surprised about what I said earlier. Reiki accepting defeat removed his sword and dropped down I smiled.

" Well I see you came to your senses and I don't Crystal will like you that much if you tried killing her best friend." I said while walking away while Reiki got up and grabbed my shoulder.

" Please no I'm sorry." He said in a quiet whisper I laughed.

" Oh don't worry I'm not like that you guys are OTP and plus I was so freaking scared during that and quit embarrassed about what I had to say and do. Anyway you and Storm meet Crystal and I after the games. K?" I said while I put on my actual smile rather than the fake one earlier Reiki just nodded and smiled. I then turned around to leave but then looked back at the group who were still surprised which caused me to blush since they now know what happened. I then started to walk back to my seat.

" Well already cheating on me?" Someone said while pushing me back up against the wall while putting there hand above my head and the other arm around my waist. Though I knew very well who did this action.

" Storm we're not even dating can you let me go?" I said looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

" Really? Well Nashi Heart may you become my girlfriend I know this is sudden though whenever I'm with you I feel like my day just gets brighter my thoughts always wander to you and your kindness, beautiful smile, the fact that your smart, and clearly for me. I would be delighted to have you in my life Nashi Heart." Storm said surprised when talked about me being smart and smirked at the end I just laughed.

" I guess Storm Fullbuster I can become your girlfriend that's of course if you can handle such an amazing person." I said while smirking at him.

" Oh I think I can handle it." He said and came closer to my face and our lips touched together and it was amazing! I melted in the kiss we were doing this for who knows how long until we needed to catch our breath.

" I should go." I said lowering my head being a tomato and all.

" Of course beautiful." He whispered huskily in my ear and walked away smirking like an annoying bastard. The rest of the way I was so happy though still had a tint of red on my face. When I got there Kris wasn't there.

" Crystal! Guess what me and storm are dating." I said all excited while sitting down next to her.

" OMG! Nash really? Yay! Wait till Kris hears this." Crystal said.

" About what?" We then turned and it was of coarse Kris.

" Nothing come on let's watch the rest of the games." I said while pulling Kris I mean he may always be flirting with us but we've known him for so long so he has become on our friends oddly enough. We all watched the rest of the games together chatting rather than flirting cough *Kris* cough.

( Time Skip - after the games)

( Nashi P.V)

The games just ended so I grabbed Crystal and ran. We finally found Reiki and Storm waiting for us outside of the coliseum.

" Sorry about having you guys waiting for us." Crystal said while panting

" It's okay anyway who was that guy?" Reiki said while resuming to have his deadly aura around him. Crystal coming to the rescue distracted Reiki by kissing him at this point I have hearts in my eyes and once they're done they look at me weirdly.

" What?" I said completely unaware of why they are looking at me.

" Uh never mind so who was the dude who put his arm around you?" Storm said wrapping his arms around my waist from the back.

" Oh him he goes to our school yeah he's eccentric let's just say and aren't you putting your arms around me?" I said turning around to face him he just smirked at what I said.

" Well that's because I'm aloud to touch you he's not." He said while whispering into my ear that made my face turn fifty shades of red.

" Hemhem we're here too you know?" Crystal said getting in between us. I laughed at Storms expression since he looked a little sad that she ruined how close we were.

" So wait what do you mean when you said 'eccentric'." Reiki asked going into the conversation as well.

" Oh Kris is always like that so we're just used to it by now I mean he's a nice friend though he always flirts with us when he sees us it's like a routine by now right?" Crystal said turning to me.

" Yeah he's been doing that for a while hasn't he?" I said recalling the memory. I then noticed an evil smirk on both Reiki and Storms face which quit scared me and I turned to Crystal and she looked just as scared as I am.

" Well since we've learned that up why don't we go and have a date?" Storm said while grabbing a hold of my waist and our faces a few inches from each other.

" Ugh yea sure." I said too flustered to answer fully.

" Oh damn you're just too cute I just want you." At this I got even redder.

" Yeah Let's go have some fun cryst and plus when we're done …." I couldn't hear what Reiki said to Crystal at the end though her face got a very deep shade of red.

" Well let's go!" Storm said while pulling me towards town so we can go on the date. I smiled.


	7. First Date!

(Luke P.V.)

Where is that sister of mine she just up and left with Crystal without telling me. What did I do? ( After a second of realizing of "what he did") Oh. Well I mean it's not an excuse for leaving your lovely brother.

" Um Luke?" I turned around to find that Rosemary is the person who asked.

" Yeah Rosemary?" I asked

" Well have you seen Reiki he was supposed to meet me after my battle with Mason from quatro cerberus." Rosemary said puzzled probably since her brother up and left her.

( A.N. 'Mason' is Bacchus and Cana kid he's just part of the cerberus guild though he does go to guild every once in awhile and considered family at both guilds. )

" Sorry I haven't . But have you seen Nashi and Crystal they just left." Once I said this it looked like a light bulb switched in her head. Well okay.

" Well nevermind." Rosemary said while backing away slowly and then sprinting away from me!

" Wait Rosemary!" I said while running after her. We ended up running all through the arena then she finally stopped to take a breath behind a bush but thanks my abnormal senses I was able to sniff her out. Well I mean I may not be a dragon slayer but I still have some aspects of them like my senses are increased and I'm resistant to fire.

" Rosemary what-" I was cut off by her tripping on her foot and making us both fall to the ground. Oh how cute she's even clumsy!

" Wow didn't know you were so straight forward Rosie who would've thought?" I said while smirking. At this she turned even more red then her hair. This just made me grow an even bigger smirk. Though I didn't wear it for long once I heard,

" Well that's because I'm aloud to touch you he's not." That Bastard! At this I knew they weren't far away even if rosemary couldn't hear them. I also very well knew that once Nashi is not distracted she's going to be able to sniff out our scents and know we were listing.

" Ah-" I cut Rosemary off with my finger and grabbed her leg she was definitely surprised and I flipped her so I can be on top. I slipped my hand from her leg and lowered my head to her ear. Let's just say she was quite flustered at this moment. I smirk once again.

" I found them we have to go before they find out we were here. Or else they'll find us. In this position." I said looking down at her and it was quit a peculiar position, I had both my hand's at both sides of her head and our legs were somehow intertwined and it looked like we were making out basically. She noticed this as well and just nodded still quite flustered. I slowly get up and grab her hand and we both silently run out of the area my sister can smell. We were both panting at this point and we then noticed we were in the town of Crocus.

" Well looks like we weren't caught." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Y….ea...h" Rosemary barely said while bending over. I went over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay Rosemary?" I asked but she didn't answer me and just…. RAN AWAY!?

" I have to go please don't run after me." She said I would have not run after her if it weren't for the tears I saw falling down her cheeks. I ran.

(Meanwhile with our lovely couple Nashi x Storm)

( Storm P.V.)

"Come on Nashi I have somewhere I want to show you!" I said while headed to the swimsuit store. I opened the door for her and she had an annoyed expression.

" What you want to see me in a swimsuit that much you pervert?" She said with her hand on her hip. I just laughed at her and told one of the ladies to pick a swimsuit for Nashi and it looked like they had evil expressions on her and both of them grabbed both her wrists and litterlay kidnapped her.

"What! Storm what did you do!? Let go of me!." Was the last thing I heard before she went out of view I just smirked and decided to look for one as well.

(Nashi P.V.)

I can't believe Storm asked the ladies to kidnapped me! Ugh when I get out of there hold I will kill him!

" Are you ready miss Nashi?" Both the ladies said at the same time with an evil glint in their eyes. Which was friken scared me. I shook my head as a no but they just smiled.

" No pleases don't! Nope not there don't take my clothes off! AAHH! NOO!."

( Time Skip)

I was violated. Fricken violated! I just got out since they said they were done and all I see is Storm waiting outside standing against the window acting all cool while I was VIOLATED because of him! I ran so fast I think I broke the sound barrier.

" Oh hey Nas…." He didn't get to finish since I threw him in one of my portals and walked in after him we were in front a beautiful river with a waterfall. However I was not here for the water no I was here to kill Storm.

" What did you tell those ladies to do with me!?" I said while sending a fireball at him and multiple after. He dodged.

"Stop dodging you idiot!" I said while throwing more and more but he kept dogging! And kept coming closer to me until he was right in front of me looking down since he is taller and grabbed both of wrists. I used this as an opportunity to flip him over only for him to make me fall and now he's on top of me. Great. Just great. Now he's going to have the upper hand.

" Get off of me Storm! " I said struggling only cousin our legs to become even more intertwined together.

" Oh I'm sorry but I think I want to enjoy this victory." He said with a stupid smirk and raised my hand above my head for him to get closer to my face.

" Ugh bastard." I said turning my head so he can't kiss me.

" Oh really? Well gee thanks don't go thinking too highly of me." He said while getting up and holding out his hand for me to grab. I did which he then took action and held onto my waist.

" You know you actually took us to the place I wanted to show you. By the way Nash you look super hot wearing that outfit." He said motioning down my body. I was wearing a long sleeve floral crop top that was a swim shirt with only a couple of strings on the back to keep together with super tight short and tight shorts and high heels with my hair in messy bun and a choker with waterproof makeup that I normally wear. While Storm only had swim shorts and tennis shoes but he looked hot and fine. If you know what I mean?.

" Oh when did I put this on?" I said while looking down at myself and then understood what those ladies were doing.

" Well you ready for out date?" Storm asked me.

" Ugh fine I'm still made though." I said taking off my shoes and walking over to the lake.

" Yeah sure." Storm said picking my up bridal style. I smiled and we jumped in.

( A.N. Sorry for such a bad ending and short chapter I' tried to update like promised last night but then I started watching NCT, EXO?, BTS?, Ect. So as you could see I was a little occupied. I'll try to update when I can. Thank You for reading!)


	8. STASHI!

(A.N. This will just be a little chapter all about STASHI! I'm so excited to write this! )

"Yeah sure."Storm said picking me up bridal style. I smiled and we jumped in.

(Nashi P.V.)

" Nashi do you want to play a game with me?" Storm asked once we resurfaced to the top.

" Sure" I said with a smile he seemed to be blushing. I laughed.

" Stop Nashi that's not nice. Anyway for the game we have to go over there." Storm said while pointing at the waterfall at the other side of the lake.

" Oh why over there?" I said puzzle of why we can't just do it over there.

" It's a race dummy." Storm said already swimming over there gaining a lead.

" Hey that's not fair!" I said swimming as well to catch up with my so called boyfriend.

" Who said it would be?" He said smirking and getting faster. And he beat me. When I finally got there I didn't see him there I was looking around frantically looking around.

" Storm where are you!? Storm!" I screamed becoming more worried. I then felt strong muscular arms wrap around my waist.

" Were you worried about me?" Storm purred in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and caused my face to be a blushing mess.

" N...nn..nno." I started out.

" Oh really? Well I think you look really cute being all red like this." Storm said turning me around, which cause me to wrap my arms around his neck and him grabbing my legs and putting them around my waist. I am red.

" Storm….. What are you doing?" I said turning my head. That only caused him to answer me in my ear in a seductive tone.

" I'm doing what I planned from the beginning to do once we reach the waterfall." He then started kissing my neck and trailing it up to my cheek to my kiss. At this point he backed my up to the stone wall I had no idea was there and now he lifted me up so I was higher up than him. Once he reached up to my lips it started with a couple of light kisses then he started kissing more passionate. I'm secretly loving it. He started squeezing my legs while biting my lips causing me to moan and letting him in my mouth. He went to every corner of my mouth and our tongues started to dance. I was grabbing on to his raven black hair while wrapping my legs around him more tightly. This lasted for a couple of minutes before we needed to breath.

" That was...…...….wow." I said while I gasping for air still in the same position with Storm while looking down at him.

" Yeah didn't know you were like that Nashi." He said Storm causing me to smack making him release me and having slide off his body. He looked upset that I wasn't on him causing me to smirk.

" Oh are you upset that you don't get to hold me?" Tracing my hand down his abs while getting higher to his face and his lips only for me to drop back down.

" Well what a shame." I said swimming away.

" Oh you did not just do that." I heard Storm said. I looked behind to find him gaining on me I got scared.

(Storm P.V.)

I was catching up to Nashi though she started gaining more speed and made it to where we were before and got out of the water. At first I was upset she was able to get out of reach but then when I looked at her it was so worth it. Because of the water she had to undo her hairstyle and now her wet hair was down making her look really hot. Then she was taking off her swim shirt to reveal a floral pink bikini top as well as her shorts which revealed the bottom to the outfit. I must've been staring too long because Nashi got super red.

" You pervert looking at girls like that could get you in serious trouble." She said while sitting at the edge of the grass and putting her feet in the water which was right next to me. I looked at her she was. Beautiful.

" Well I doubt that I'll ever get in trouble since I am THE Storm Fullbuster. I'm hot, smart, cute, and a ladies man. Why would anyone want to get mad at me?" I said emphasizing 'the' and making sure it was evident that I was being sarcastic. Nashi just smirked and rolled her eyes.

" I'm not sure about the smart part." She said.

" OH so I'm hot and cute to you? Gee who knew? Don't worry your okay too." I said smirking.

" Ugh I'm THE Nashi Heart I'm hot, smart, cute, fashionable, beautiful, I have so many confessions a day I have to bring a basket when I'm at my locker. I doubt that I'm just okay." She said with confidence. Though what got me was the last part. I hopped out of the water and sat next to her mimicking her and putting my feet in the water as well.

" Wait so get confession?" I said leaning closer while smirking knowing she slipped up by saying that.

" What! Who said that? I mean no. Heheh….." She said while looking down. I just layed down letting the sun dry me off and putting my feet out of the water.

" Nashi?" I asked her seriously and she turner her head making her even more beautiful because of the sun shining on her beautiful features.

"Yeah?"

" Is it wrong that I don't like it when other guys look at you? Or talk about you? Or even worse like you? Nashi Heart I think I fell in love with you."

(Nashi P.V.)

WHAT! I don't know what to do! Storm just said that! STORM! Said that! Aghhhh!

" Um Nashi you there?" Storm said sitting back up looking super hot since hit raven hair is wet and across his face and his abs showing AND the sun making him look like a fricken god. A hot,fine god!

" Your a god you know that right?" I blurted out without thinking, Storm looked pretty confused with comment causing his head to tilt making him look cute, hot, fine, and sexy. Stop. Just stop. I can't handle you.

" Can you repeat that?"

" Can I repeat that? Yes. Yes I can. Storm I'm going to say this bluntly I love you as well but it's so hard to take this seriously when you look like that!" I said motiong up and down his body. " I mean look at you your a god. A frickin god! I can't I just can't." Shaking my head while looking down as if saying a 'no'.

" Me look at you! Do you think it's easy to act all serious when you look like that your pink hair all wet like that and your bikini so cute and hot. I mean how do you do that?!" There was silence after we said that and we started laughing.

" I love you Storm." I mumbled.

" Huh?" Storm said tilting his head. I Shook my head as a 'no' and kissed him.

" I said that I love you. Now we should be going home."

" Yeah let's go"

This was my first date with Storm. And I loved it and I love him.

( A.N. Indeed you do Nashi indeed. Hope you liked this fluff! Thanks for reading!)


	9. Morning Routine

( A.N. So….. I haven't updated in awhile sorry about that. Though I am back with a new chapter and a little message. So as you can see in my previous chapters there has not been much conflict with Nashi and the Fairy Tail guild. However that is on purpose this story will NOT be a normal Nashi gets kidnapped and the guild help get her back or Lucy gets kidnapped. I will have fighting and drama but I will NOT have any kidnapping or anything. I'm sorry if you have been waiting for that part of this story but I've seen so many stories like that it's boring to me. So if your someone who likes that sort of thing then you can just stop reading I am sorry about that and I hope you will at least keep trying to read this story to see if you like it even without that story plot. Anywho I hope you enjoy this new chapter!)

( P.S. It's a short chapter though I just wanted to get some sort of writing done for you guys)

(Nashi P.V.)

" BAP BAP BAP!" My alarm clock on my phone - lacrame powered - was screaming at me. Great. I have to get up now. I'm so excited. (note my sarcasm) I got up an turned off my phone and went to go get some clothes. I have to go the second day of the GMG's today so I have to wake up early. I grabbed some clothes and went into the restroom since Crystal was still asleep. Lucky little girl. I brushed my teeth and had to undo my braids I put in night before I went to bed. Once I was done with my hair I decided to just keep my hair down without doing anything today since my hair is already straight and have a beautiful set of curls because of my braids earlier. My raven highlights have already washed out so I have my normal pink hair like always. I put on the clothes I randomly picked luckily they weren't plain horrible. There just some black ripped shorts that were high waisted with a white shirt I tucked in. I put on my normal amount of makeup I do like everyday and got out of restroom. Crystal was waiting as well, she looked dead. I walked past her and got some white socks and put some black converse. I checked my phone and it looked like I got a text from mom.

Mom - Hey Nashi I have to go early since I'm a judge your brother will be going with me he'll be meeting you guys where you sat yesterday. If you want breakfast then just go to a restaurant I'll pay you back later. Bye love you. 3 3 3

Nahi - Okay thanks mom. Bye love you too.

I put my phone away in my pocket after putting some money in the case and waited for crystal to finish up so we can eat something before we watch the games. After a few minutes Crystal finally walked out of the bathroom wearing high waisted white shorts with a black shirt tucked in as well with her hair in a messy bun and some big round glasses. She as well put on her converse and grabbed her phone. I then looked down at our outfits and smirked.

" Hey Crystal I love your outfit." I said while motioning down to both of our outfits and she got wave of recognition since she was laughing.

" Yeah like yours too Nash. I guess we're best friends for a good reason." She said. I smiled.

" Yeah I guess so. Anyway we better go and get something to eat before we go."

" Kay but what about Lucy?" Crystal asked while we were walking out of the door of our suite.

" Oh she had to go early and Luke went with her."

"Okay cool."

And off we went to the restaurant and then the GMG's.


End file.
